theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Sources
Eternal Sources The Eternal Sources are the main components that power the Core of Light and contain the whole of Skylands together in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Contents http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Eternal_Sources# hide *1 Story *2 List of Eternal Sources **2.1 Eternal Air Source **2.2 Eternal Water Source **2.3 Eternal Earth Source **2.4 Eternal Life Source **2.5 Eternal Tech Source **2.6 Eternal Undead Source **2.7 Eternal Fire Source **2.8 Eternal Magic Source *3 Gallery StoryEdit After the Core of Light was destroyed by Kaos, the Eternal Sources were scattered throughout Skylands. It is up to the new Portal Master and their Skylanders to retrieve the Eternal Sources to rebuilding the Core of Light to repel The Darkness. List of Eternal SourcesEdit Eternal Air SourceEdit The Eternal Air Source was recovered by the Drow to the Stormy Stronghold, but attempts to harness the power of the Air Source went wrong as it turned into a large twister that began blowing the Stronghold apart. Upon arriving at the stronghold, the Skylanders had to lower the lightning pylons to put the castle back together in order to retrive the Eternal Air Source. Eternal Water SourceEdit After the Core of Light was destroyed, the Eternal Water Source returned to the sea in Leviathan Lagoon. The Skylanders needed to gather the idol statues around the Lagoon that are needed to make the Water Source reveal itself. However, before they can retreive the Eternal Source, the Skylanders were swallowed by the Leviathan and ended up in its belly, where they would face Kaos, who uses the Eternal Water Source to conjure frightening water spells and create his Water Minions. Eternal Earth SourceEdit ::"You have found the Eternal Earth Source: the eye within the eye, the very foundation of all Skylands!" ::—Master Eon The Eternal Earth Source is one of the main components of the Core of Light. A group of Mabu in Stonetownguarded it until the Skylanders would arrive to collect it. However, the Eternal Source turned itself into a Stone Golem. It wrecked havoc upon the town's population until the Skylanders defeated it, turning the Eternal Earth Source back into its true form. Eternal Life SourceEdit The Eternal Life Source was hidden in a giant acorn in Falling Forest. Just before the Skylanders can retrieve it, Kaos arrives and fights them using his Life Minions and spells powered by the Eternal Life Source. After defeating the Life Minions, the Skylanders are able to retrieve the Eternal Life Source. Eternal Tech SourceEdit The Eternal Tech Source was taken by the Trolls in Battlefield where they were using it to power their secret weapon, the Troll Super Tank. Eternal Undead SourceEdit The Eternal Undead Source was located in the Creepy Citadel where it was guarded by the forces of the Undead. When the Skylanders came close to retrieving it, Kaos appeared and summoned his Undead Minions to battle the Skylander while using the Eternal Undead Source to conjure spells. Eternal Fire SourceEdit The Eternal Fire Source was located in the Lava Lakes Railway, where Kaos uses it against the Skylanders to summon Fire spells while summoning his Fire Minions. Eternal Magic SourceEdit ::"Portal Master, you have retrieved the final element, the very essence of Skylands: the Eternal Magic Source!" ::—Master Eon The Eternal Magic Source is the final main component of the Core of Light. According to the Weapon Master, the Eternal Magic Source was the original source of all creations. The Arkeyans uncovered its secrets, which they hid from the other races to prevent them becoming more powerful. The Eternal Magic Source was held in the Arkeyan Armory, until the Skylanders retrieved it. * GalleryEdit Eternal_Magic_Source.jpg Eternal_Fire_Source.jpg Eternal_Undead_Source.jpg Eternal_Tech_Source.jpg Eternal_Life_Source.jpg Eternal Earth Source.jpg Water Source.jpg